Hair
by BlackBird-21
Summary: Kagome finds out she has cancer. She feels ashamed and ugly ecause her hair falling out due to chemo sp therapy and doesn't think her boyfriend Kouga will take her. inspired by a song by Rascall Flats not well written


**OK. I heard this song on my MP3 thing, and I think it is sooooooo sad, so I decided post a story about it. I think you should hear the song though! It is soooooo sad! I love it! It's called "Skin" by Rascal Flats**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put these in the past, but here, I put one up now. I own NONE of the Inuyasha characters! You can sue me for this if you want, but you won't win in the court.**

Hair

Kagome had been in the hospital for four months now. Ever since the day she fell. It still hurt and the bruise was still as big and purple as it was when she fell. But she felt that that wasn't the reason she was still in the hospital. Before her terrible fall, her hair had begun to fall out. She couldn't understand why, though. She just blamed it on the shampoo she was using. But a while later, it just kept falling out and falling out.

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruises just won't go away**_

Her boyfriend, a guy named Koga, had asked her if she was ok, and why she was acting so weird and fussing so much about the way she looked. But she just told him that everything was fine and that she had an outbreak of acne a few days earlier.

_**So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till a the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me**_

Now, Kagome's beautiful hair was gone, and she had feared the worst. But as Kagome was looking through a magazine her parents had brought her a month ago, Kagome saw a doctor at the door, beckoning Kagome to come to her.

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news**_

Kagome was frightened. She had just found out the cause of why her hair had fallen out. And the doctor had also confirmed her worst fear. Kagome was trembling now and tears were flowing out of her eyes like waterfalls. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why now? Prom was coming up and it was supposed to be the most magical night of her life. Why?

_**Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you**_

Kagome had just found out she had cancer. The doctors hadn't figured out what type yet, but they were 88 percent sure that they could cure it. Only 88 percent though. So there was still a 12 percent chance she could die from either the treatment, or slowly let her body suffer if the treatment didn't work. Whether it was a low percentage or not, there was still a chance. And Kagome couldn't bear to face the fact that she could die.

_**Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try**_

They had told her of this treatment that was brand new, and that had just been approved. They had told her that the cancer hadn't spread that far in the four months and that some of the cancer cells had died with chemo therapy. They also said that this new treatment is the strongest that had ever been made. But was it true? Was it really true? Could they really get rid of it that easily?

_**It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time**_

As Kagome left the doctor to talk to her parents, she went back over to the hospital bed that wasn't all that comfortable. She climbed in and closed her eyes. She started to daydream about herself and Koga. She thought about the upcoming prom, and how beautiful she would look in her turquoise dress and her beautiful black hair falling down her back and to her waist.

_**Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind in blowing her hair**_

But Kagome was interrupted from those thoughts as her mom and dad came back in the room. Her mom had tears in her eyes and they were already starting to fall. She went over to her daughter and held her. Kagome couldn't stand this. She hated seeing her parents cry. Plus, what would Koga say? He wouldn't want her anymore. Why would he want to take a girl, whose hair had completely fallen out, to prom? He wouldn't accept her anymore. He was the most popular guy in the school, and he hated to ruin his image! He wouldn't want to do that by taking HER to the prom. He would just probably take that other girl, Ayame. She was much prettier she had a better personality. Kagome couldn't compete with that. She would have to face it. Koga never loved her, and never will.

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Says it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom**_

It was a few days after the treatment, and Kagome was finally allowed to go home. They told her that if she had any problems or if she started to hurt, then come by the ER immediately. But when Kagome woke up, she waited a bit to get up. Why? Well, as she was lying down, she saw something. She saw someone's hair…it was black, but she knew it wasn't hers. Whose could it be? It definitely wasn't her parents because their hair wasn't that long. Neither was her brother's. Kagome could think of only one person, but she started to seriously doubt it.

_**Oh, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the coolest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny**_

She picked it up in her hands, and started to cry, once more thinking of herself and Koga and the prom and her hair flowing down her back. She kept thinking of herself and Koga, and themselves dancing at the prom. Around and around, having the time of their lives.

_**Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair **_

Kagome was in her room, watching the clock tick. Tonight was the night of the prom, and she was sure that Koga wouldn't come. She knew her parents had told him the news about Kagome. She knew that he would never come to pick her up now. It just wouldn't be possible. He wouldn't ever want to ruin the image he had across the city. She knew that. It was nearing 6:35. It was the time Koga said he would pick her up when she was at the hospital. He told her that as soon as she got out of the hospital, he would be there, a quarter to 7 sharp with a bouquet of flowers for her. But she knew he would never come. But to her surprise, she heard her doorbell ring right when the clock struck 6:35. Could it be? No. It just wasn't possible! It…it had to be someone else.

_**It's a quarter to 7  
That boy's at the door  
Her daddy ushers him in**_

Kagome ran down the stairs, just in time to see the one and only Koga. Her Koga. He had come for her. He had actually come for her. But then, he took off his hat. And when she saw his head, she couldn't believe it. He…he had shaved his head. He cut off his beautiful ebony locks. Was it for her? It had to be! He had kept his promise too. He had arrived at 6:35 P.M. with a beautiful bouquet of flowers…just for her. She walked up to him, with tears about to stain her face once again. She touched his head, to make sure she hadn't been dreaming again. It was true. He had done all of this for her.

_**And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cuz this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin**_

After she touched his head, she rushed upstairs to get her dress on. The dress her mother had bought her a week before her fall. A beautiful turquoise dress that poofed out just a little bit at the bottom. Kagome then hurried and put on her make-up. When she was done beautifying herself, she searched for a hat that she could wear. When she found one that matched best it could, she raced downstairs to join her boyfriend. They went off to prom in a wonderful white limo, and they danced. They danced all night. They didn't care about the stares they got. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kagome wasn't scared. No, for the first time in weeks, she wasn't scared. All her worries just floated away as she danced with her true love.

_**They go dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared**_

"So it was yours," Kagome said to Koga during a slow song.

"What are ya talking about?" Koga replied.

"It was your hair that was on my pillow."

"You're damn straight, Kagome."

And when the dance ended and prom was about to be done, they had a kiss. Not just a kiss. A promise. A promise for a better tomorrow. A promise that will forever be kept.

**Ok, that as my one-shot. Isn't it sweet? I think it's the best one-shot I've done! I personally LOVE this story that I did. Now, will you please review? And when you're done with that, will you tell your friends about this story if you truly liked it? I would GREATLY appreciate it! Thanks again!**


End file.
